


It's nothing, Miles.

by enbied



Category: Degrassi
Genre: Eating Disorder Not Otherwise Specified, M/M, Otherwise Specified Feeding and Eating Disorder, triles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-04
Updated: 2015-01-04
Packaged: 2018-03-05 08:20:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3112730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/enbied/pseuds/enbied
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tristan is still struggling with his eating disorder. Slightly risqué.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's nothing, Miles.

I remember it perfectly. I was doing homework on my bed when the door to my room flew open and slammed behind Tristan. He snatched my textbook away, letting it fall to the floor, and climbed onto the bed to straddle me. He fumbled frantically with my jeans, breathing heavily and his mind obviously focused on one thing. 

"Tris. Stop." He ignored me. I grabbed his hands with mine to stop him. "Tris." He made eye contact with me, reproachfully clenching his jaw. 

"It’s nothing, Miles. Don’t worry." He insisted. His hands broke free from mine and continued to clumsily scrabble with my jeans. I wanted to drop it, of course I did, but I knew Tristan, and I knew we would both regret it if I didn’t stop it.

I sat up, rendering his efforts futile. “You know I’m not doing this.”

Annoyed, he ran a hand through his hair and looked away. He turned over to lay back on the bed next to me with his arms folded, silent and still not meeting my gaze. I stayed silent too and waited patiently; he would talk when he was ready.

After a minute, he spoke. “Tell me the truth when you answer this, okay?”

I nodded in response as I sat back up to cross my legs and face him. “Of course. Anything.”

He hesitated, his expression kind of fearful and sad, like mine after my dad pushed me into the painting. “Why… How can you…” He sighed, exasperated. “How could you love me?”

I searched his eyes, wondering where this came from. “Because you make me happy, Tris, you know that.”

"No. Me. My body!" He threw his hands up, for emphasis I guess, and crossed them against his chest. "I’m not exactly attractive. We both know that. How can you stand to be seen with me? How can you want me?"

I brought my right hand up to his chin so he would look at me. With my other hand, I once again took his and gripped it tightly. “Tristan. Listen to me. Your disorder is telling you lies.”

I shook my head. ”I - I don’t know how to say this without it sounding cheesy but, I love your body, okay? I think you are the sexiest person I know. I think you’re perfect and it doesn’t matter what anyone else thinks. God, I… I never want to stop touching you. I mean it, with everything I have.”

Suddenly, unexpectedly, Tristan burst into tears. “Miles, it does matter what they think! Other people always matter to me! When they say those things to me… I don’t want to care, but I do, and I think you do too.”

"No, I honestly don’t. They don’t know us. They know our names, not our stories." Tristan almost grinned for a second, then returned to his agonized state. "I know it’s going to take some time, but you can learn to love your body. I know you can. I hate that you hate yourself, Tris. I want you to stop, and see what I see.”

"Oh, now that was cheesy.” Tristan was beginning to smile. “I don’t want to jinx anything but… with you here, I think I might be able to get better. Slowly. Maybe.”

As I wiped his tears away, I told him, “I will always support you. Always. I love you, so, much. I love you, I love you, I love you a thousand times. I need you to believe that, Tris.” I immediately regretted saying that - what if it upset him? What if he felt like he was failing me? What if -

He interrupted my thoughts with a slow, gentle kiss, moving his hand to the nape of my neck. He knew that always made me melt. “I do,” he assured me. 

"Now tell me who upset you and I’ll fix them up." I was completely serious but Tristan laughed.

"Forget it; it doesn’t matter anymore. And besides, I’d rather you be kissing me than roughing up some loser." I smiled again and leaned forward to reacquaint my lips with his.


End file.
